


In the Hearts of Honest Men

by wraith816



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives thanks; Sam is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hearts of Honest Men

**Author's Note:**

> For spnflashfic's Thanksgiving challenge, with many appropriate thanks to lunachickk.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thanksgiving Day is a jewel, to set in the hearts of honest men; but be careful that you do not take the day, and leave out the gratitude." -E.P. Powell

Sam woke up like he had on every Thanksgiving he could remember - to the Macy's parade on and Dean gleefully cackling at the television.

"You're up just in time for the Ronald McDonald balloon."

"Really, do you have to do this every year?" Sam shut his eyes again and groaned, reaching an arm out to blindly grope against the nightstand in search of his salvation.

"C'mon, Sammy. You're supposed to be _thankful_ today. I, for one, am thankful for hundreds of parade clowns."

Sam's questing hand closed around hard plastic, which he raised and pointed in the general direction of the TV. "And I'm thankful for remote controls," he said as the television went off.

 

Towel secured around his waist, Sam stepped out of the bathroom. Dean had moved on from watching the parade, instead seated at the small table, laptop open in front of him and his cheesiest leer on his face.

"I'm thankful for internet porn. Especially girl-on-girl internet porn."

"I'm thankful for antivirus programs. Seriously, you freeze up the computer again and..."

Dean waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll wish I was dead. Spoilsport. Either help me take care of this boner or get dressed so we can go eat."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes from the bed.

 

Looking down at his loaded plate, Dean picked up his silverware and dug in. Around his first mouthful of turkey, he mumbled, "I'm thankful for Cracker Barrel."

"I'm thankful you didn't hit on our waitress."

"She's like sixty!"

"Hey, you're the one who keeps talking about getting some MILF action."

"Aw, Sammy, you know I've only got eyes for you now."

 

With dinner finished and dessert in a container in the back seat, Dean announced, "I'm thankful for you, baby," as he turned the key, patting the dashboard fondly when the engine came to life.

"I'm thankful you haven't tried to actually have sex with the car."

"I haven't?"

"Dean! Oh, eugh. I don't wanna know. Really."

 

Back at the motel, dessert warmed in the microwave, Dean declared, "I'm thankful for pie."

"Me too." At Dean's raised eyebrow, Sam shrugged. "Just 'cause I don't have an obsession with pie like you do doesn't mean I don't like it."

"You don't show proper appreciation for the good things in life."

"If 'proper appreciation' means the porn sounds you make when you eat, then no thanks."

"Admit it, you love my porn sounds."

 

Dean flopped down hard next to Sam on the bed and said, "You know, I'm also thankful for orgasms."

"In general, or is that a suggestion?"

Dean looked at his crotch pointedly. "Well, my dick isn't gonna suck itself."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm awesome." Dean leaned over, fitting his mouth against Sam's in a kiss as sure and familiar as firing a gun, tongues meeting with the taste of pumpkin spice still between them.

As the first kiss began to segue into a second, Sam pulled away. "I'm thank-"

"Dude, you say you're thankful for me or some sappy crap like that, so help me, I will lock you out of the room. Naked."

Sam paused a moment, like he was considering it. "I'm thankful I finally found a way to get you to stop talking," he said, and kissed his brother again.


End file.
